El Día después de mañana
by Isapisa92
Summary: Ginny estaba muy nerviosa de que este día llegara,el día en que vería a Harry Potter otra ves desde aquel horroroso día en que enterraron a Dumbledore. Es la version en español de The day after tomorrow no soy dueña de nada de Harry potter
1. Ginny estaba nerviosa

Ginny estaba muy nerviosa de que este día llegara, pero ya estaba aquí, tendría que verlo otra ves, vería a Harry Potter otra ves desde aquel horroroso día en que enterraron a Dumbledore. Harry, Ron y Hermione iban a venir unos días a casa, porque Bill se casaba, Ginny estaba muy feliz de que vería a su hermano otra vez, pero no sabia como iba a estar todo con Harry; ya que no se habían hablado ni escrito cartas desde la ultima ves que se vieron, o mejor dicho, el día en que dejaron de estar juntos.

Era una mañana soleada y Ginny bajo a la cocina "Buenos días Ma."dijo nerviosa "¿sabes cuando va a ir papá a buscar a Ron y Hermione?" tratando de evitar el tema "Harry", pues su mamá le había dado mil charlas de que Harry no había querido que fueran novios porque era por su seguridad y porque la quería mucho; su mamá pensaba que Ginny estaba triste, pero ella no estaba tan triste, en sienta manera las charlas de su mamá la hacían sentir peor.

Inesperadamente sonó la puerta, eran Fred y George.

"Hola Ma. Hola Gin."dijo Fred "¿Llegaron Ron, Hermione y Harry?"

"No, tal ves lleguen en unas cuantas horas, depende de cuando termine tu papá el trabajo en el Ministerio de la Magia"respondió su madre.

"Pero ¿Por qué no se aparecen?, ya tienen licencias"dijo George

"No George, Hermione y Ron tienen licencias, pero recuerda que con todo lo sucedido Harry no tuvo oportunidad de sacarse su licencia" le explico si mamá

"No otra vez Harry!!!!"grito Fred enfadado.

"Bueno Fred es que..."empezó a decir su madre, pero en ese mismo momento fue interrumpida,"Bueno me voy a duchar ¿si?, estoy arriba si me necesitan"dijo Ginny tratando de evadir otra ves la conversación sobre Harry.

Cuando termino su larga y agradable ducha, se vistió y bajo de nuevo a la cocina.

"Por favor que no sigan peleando sobre Harry", se decía Ginny a si misma; pero cuando llego a la puerta no escucho gritos. En el momento que entro se dio cuenta de que ni su mamá ni sus hermanos estaban allí, los que estaban eran Ron, Hermione y Harry quienes habían llegado antes de lo esperado. Ginny los veía a todos sorprendida, y corrió a abrazar a su hermano. 

"¿Cómo estas? Te extrañe muchísimo" le decía Ginny a su querido hermano. Después se volteo a Hermione.

"¿Y tu como estas?, debe ser horrible vivir con dos desordenados adolescentes."le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en su cara, pero antes de que Hermione le pudiera responder se volteo hacia Harry.

Con un cambio de actitud, Ginny le dijo a Harry "Hola..., ¿Cómo va todo?", y se quedo mirando a Harry a los ojos con un gran silencio entre los dos. Ron se dio cuenta del silencio entre Harry y Ginny, e inmediatamente respondió por él.

"La pasamos bien, ¿Y tu, te ha molestado mucho mamá?" rápidamente dijo él.

"Bueno, ya sabes, es mamá, y además ¡¡extraña mucho molestarte!!"dijo Ginny entre risas.

"Ginny..." empezó a decir Harry, pero es interrumpido por Fred y George.

"Hola chicos ¿Cómo esta todo?, ¿Qué?"Dijo George al ver que Ron y Hermione los veian con una mirada rara.

"¿Qué, interrumpimos algo? Preguntó

"Silencio George, tal ves Ginny les esta contando a todos de su nuevo trabajo"dijo Fred interesado.

"¿Si?, me alegro Ginny, ¿Cuando comienzas?,¿Dónde es?" pregunto Hermione .

"Si, estoy empezando un nuevo trabajo, Fred y George me preguntaron si quería trabajar con ellos en su tienda de chistes"dijo Ginny feliz.

"Pe-pero Ginny, si vas a empezar trabajo ¿acaso no piensas a volver al el colegio? dijo Ron con su cara de impresionado.

"Bueno la cosa es que..."Ginny empezó a hablar

_Continuará..._


	2. Hablando con Harry

" No volveré a Hogwarts, no creo que sea necesario con todo lo que esta pasando en el momento" dijo Ginny nerviosa

"¿QUE DICES?!, ¿acaso te has vuelto loca????!" gritó Ron asombrado "¡Estás tirando tu futuro a la basura, como no te das cuenta!, ¡no puede ser que tenga una hermana tan estúpida, porque si, eso es lo que eres Ginny!"

Lo que Ron no entendía era que Ginny no estaba preparada emocionalmente para este griterío, aunque en verdad lo que dijo fueron tonterías, hicieron sentir a Ginny mal, muy mal mejor dicho, y en ese momento lo único que ella quería era saludarlo y pasar un buen rato con ellos. Sin poder aguantar más, Ginny salió corriendo de la cocina con sus ojos aguados.

Harry no estaba seguro si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien, pero dejando a Ron con una mirada que decía _eres tan tonto que me provoca pegarte_, salió corriendo tras Ginny . La encontró sentada en los escalones de la terraza, sin pensar mas nada se sentó al lado de ella.

"Ginny, sabes que nada de lo que dijo Ron fue en serio, tu lo conoces" fue lo primero que dijo Harry

"Como sabes si lo dijo en serio o no" dijo Ginny bruscamente "Parecía que lo estaba diciendo muy en serio"

"Vamos Ginny tu conoces a Ron, es estúpido a veces" dijo Harry tiernamente viéndole a los ojos.

Evitando su mirada sabiendo lo que vendría si seguía viendo a sus ojos Ginny preguntó "Entonces, ¿cuando se van otra ves?" pero al verle la cara continuó "Por que.. no quiero estar enojada con Ron para cuando se valla, puede que sea la última ves que lo vea"

"Si, eh.. nos vamos unos pocos días después de la boda de Bill si es posible" Harry quería contarle todo, como les fue en casa de los Dursleys, que la había extrañado muchísimo, que la iba a extrañar cuando se fuera, pero esta vez era distinto, no se sentía correcto contarle todo esto, pensaba que el nunca podría hacerla sentir bien, decirle que lo que dijo Ron era una tontería y que no le prestara atención.

"Eh... por-por curiosidad, solo por saber, ¿por que no vas a volver a clases?" dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio.

"Bueno, lo pensé bastante, ya que hay mucho tiempo para pensar cuando Ron no está aquí para molestarte" dijo Ginny con una risa nerviosa "Pienso que es grandioso que el colegio no cierre, pero no va a ser lo mismo, y me gustaba como era antes, y así me di cuenta que hay cosas que pasan que no se pueden deshacer."

"Wow Gin cuando te volviste tan inteligente ¿eh?" preguntó Harry asombrado

"Bueno uno se vuelve inteligente después de superar cosas que les pasan, cosas dolorosas" terminó diciendo antes de que el silencio se apoderara otra vez.

"Y-y ¿tus papás no dijeron nada?, porque de la manera en que hablas pareciera que ellos apoyan tu decisión" dijo Harry tratando de apagan el incómodo silencio.

"Si, al principio estaban preocupados, pero después entendieron, después de que les dije que no sería lo mismo sin mi Hermano mayor y sus dos mejores amigos ahí..."

Harry no sabía si había entendido bien, ¿dijo algo que tenía que ver con ellos?? ¿O lo imaginaba?, el punto era que tenia que hablar con ella.

"Ginny" el empezó.

Nota de autora :: Hey! Espero que este capítulo haya sido lo que estaban esperando disculpen que no sea tan largo, y que no haya pasado mucho, pero les aseguro que después se pondrá mejor.


	3. Lo siento Ron

"Quie-quiero que todo esté.." era extraño, Harry estaba nervioso, muy raro en realidad ya que él nunca había estado nervioso con Ginny, a quien le hubiera contado todo unos meses atrás.

"¡Niños la cena está servida!" dijo Molly entrando en la habitación " Oh, Harry, Ginny, la comida se enfría"

_"_No tendremos un descanso ¿verdad Ginny_?" _ pensaba Harry tristemente _"_Creo q nunca tendemos un chance de hablar y dejarlo todo bien, como antes"

Mientras Ginny iba en camino a la mesa pensaba confundida en lo que Harry iba a decirle antes de que su mama entrara en la habitación. "Debería de haber un poco de privacidad en esta casa algún día" pensaba ella repetitivamente, sin dejar de pensar y estar confundida en lo que Harry le quería decir.

Durante la cena Harry veía que Ginny se veía confundida, la conocía tanto que podía saberlo al solo ver su cara, no podía dejar de ver su cara y su despampanante pelo también. Se dio cuenta que no la había visto sonreír desde que había llegado, como extrañaba su sonrisa, aquella que no faltaba ningún momento en su cara.

Harry sabía que no podía esperar mucho tiempo más y que tendría que hablar con ella lo antes posible. Con este pensamiento en la cabeza se fue a dormir.

La mañana siguiente después de ducharse Harry bajó a la cocina para ver si Ginny había despertado y hablar con ella. Cuando entro en la cocina no encontró a Ginny si no a la Sra. Weasley quien estaba cocinando el desayuno.

"Buenos días Sra. Weasley" le dijo Harry mientras se asomaba por la ventana para ver si Ginny estaba afuera de la casa.

"Salió Harry, Fred y George se la llevaron al trabajo temprano por que ayer la vieron un tanto triste, ellos creen que un cambio de escenario le puede hacer bien" dijo Molly

"Sra. Weasley ¿sabe cuando volverá?"

"Bueno si sus hermanos están cuidándola todo el tiempo, ella no estará aquí hasta que sea tarde"

En ese momento entro Ron a la cocina y Harry recordó las cosas que le había dicho a Ginny y como la habían hecho sentir. Pensando en Ginny Harry le preguntó a Ron "¿Puedo Hablar contigo? eso es si no le importa Sra. Weasley"

"No te preocupes, yo estaré arriba si me necesitan" dijo Molly saliendo del cuarto.

"Mira Harry yo sé que fui un poco duro con Ginny, pero en verdad está cometiendo un grave error, y tú lo sabes " dijo Ron antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo.

" En realidad no lo sé Ron, ya que nosotros tampoco vamos a volver a Hogwarts en nuestro ultimo año" le respondió Harry

" Si pero- pero esto es distinto, nuestro caso es distinto"

" No lo es, y tu lo sabes, si supieras lo que me dijo ayer, sobre como no podía volver por que sería distinto sin nosotros y sin El Prof. Dubledore. pero en especial te nombró a ti Ron, Ginny ha estado triste y creo que le deber una gran disculpa"

Cuando al fin Fred y George dejaron a Ginny en casa después del trabajo, Ron estaba esperándola en la puerta y fueron a caminar en el jardín.

"Ginny" dijo Ron nervioso "Lamento haberte gritado el otro día, es que tú eres mi hermanita, y yo quiero que continúes yendo a Hogwarts para que tengas una vida perfecta cuando seas mayor. Me cuesta la idea de que no vuelvas pero si es lo que te hace feliz que así sea. ¿Entonces me perdonas? no quiero irme y que tu estés todavía brava conmigo."

"Claro que te perdono" dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba "pero si he de cometer algún error quiero que sea mío, y me tienes que dejar cometer mis propios errores, tienes que darte cuenta que ya estoy tan grande como para tomar mis decisiones y aceptar sus consecuencias"

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo "necesito que entiendas que no va a ser lo mismo sin ustedes allí, sería horrible, por favor solo entiende es lo único que te pido que hagas"

"wow Ginny no sabia que seria tan horrible para ti" dijo ron "yo creo que estás tomando la decisión correcta, es que pareciera ayer que tenías 5 años y eras la cosa más pequeña y linda que existía, y yo tenía que cuidar de ti, no me di cuenta que ya estabas tan grande y tan inteligente"

"creo que deberíamos volver ya es hora de acostarnos a dormir" dijo ron parándose de donde se habían sentado en un momento de la conversación

" Buenas noches Ron" dijo Ginny subiendo las escaleras, pero de repente se freno y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa "Ah y ron también recuerdo cuando yo tenía 5 años, tu tenías seis y también eras la cosa más pequeña y linda que existía" con es ose fue a acostar dejando a un ron rojo en el pasillo.

Nota de autora: lo lamento lo lamento lo lamento!!!, he estado como una loca con los estudios y es por fin hoy que me pude sentar a traducir mi historia y ponerla aquí!! Es un poco más largo que los anteriores espero que les guste!


	4. Todo empezo una noche

La noche era placentera, silenciosa, perfecta para una larga noche de sueño, pero Ginny se encontraba despierta, trataba de dormir, pero no podía y no sabía por que.

Bajo a la cocina por un baso de leche y se encontró a Harry sentado al lado de la chimenea.

"¿No puedes dormir?" Dijo ella sorprendiéndolo

"Dios mío Ginny, me asustaste!. Si no puedo dormir, no sé porque no he dormido estos últimos días. La pregunta es ¿Porque tu no estás dormida?" pregunto con curiosidad Harry

"No lo sé, tenía sueño hace unas horas, pero no logro dormir ahora." y caminando hacia la cocina dijo "voy a buscar un baso de leche a ver si logro dormir una horas"

"Ok. Yo me quedaré aquí un rato más"

Cuando Ginny salió de la cocina, vio que Harry todavía estaba allí y se sentó junto a el.

"Gracias Harry" dijo ella viendo el fuego en la chimenea.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó él

"Por todo, sé que fuiste tú quien habló con Ron e hizo que entrara en conciencia, el no dijo nada, pero era obvio" Ginny dijo sonriendo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su cuarto.

Sorprendentemente después de ese insignificante beso, Ginny y Harry pudieron dormir tranquilamente.

--------------------------------------------------

El día siguiente fue un día soleado y caluroso, Ginny y Harry se habían despertado temprano, y se encontraban juntos en la cocina esperando a que el resto de la familia apareciera.

"Que fastidio Harry, Fred y George me andan molestando con esto del trabajo, tratan de subir mis ánimos poniéndome mucho trabajo. Estoy agotada y solo he tenido un día de trabajo, pensé que esto del trabajo sería más fácil, contando con el hecho de que mis hermanos son los jefes"

"Bueno, como yo no he trabajado aún no tengo lamas mínima idea, supongo que sería más fácil, pero con ellos encima de ti creo que no tendrás descanso." Dijo Harry "¿Cuando descubriste que ellos estaban haciendo esto para subir tus ánimos?. Creo que Fred y George no saben que tu sabes lo que tratan de hacer"

"Bueno primero que todo no soy tonta, Y me di cuenta el día que les dije que no volvería al colegio, ellos estaban muy ansiosos por ofrecerme un trabajo en su tienda de bromas. Me pareció muy rara la oferta, pero lo resolví todo cuando los escuché peleando con mamá sobre el trabajo" dijo ella riéndose. "Y cansa saber que ahora cada vez que me vean un poco mal me van a poner trabajo extra"

"Por lo menos veremos una Ginny trabajadora en los próximos días" dijo Ron entrando a la cocina.

"Ja.ja. Ron muy chistoso" dijo Ginny

"Personalmente pienso que deberías decirles Ginny, que lo que ellos hacen no te ayuda en lo absoluto" dijo Hermione entrando a la cocina también.

"Dios, que orejotas tienen" dijo Ginny a Ron y Hermione

"Bueno, ¿qué podemos decir?" Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo que Fred y George entraban a la cocina.

"Vamos, vamos Ginny es hora de trabajar" dijo Fred

"¿Porqué no estás lista?" termino George por su gemelo

"Bue-bueno Fred George..es que y-yo" Ginny empezó a decir nerviosa.

"Bueno nada Ginny, deberías estar lista para el trabajo, no podemos cuidarte cada minuto" dijo Fred alterándose

"Em.. Fred George creo que lo que trata de decir Ginny es que sabe lo que hacen y que no esta funcionando" dijo Harry bien calmado

"¿E-en verdad Ginny?" dijeron ambos nerviosos

"Sí." respondió ella

"Bueno, si no quieres comenzar a trabajar ahora solo dinos cuando estés lista" Dijo George

"Y después de todo, ese es uno de los privilegios que tienes por ser la hermanita de los dueños de la tienda" dijo Fred sonriendo.

"¿En verdad?? ¿No están molestos?" preguntó ella

"No para nada, además ya te estabas convirtiendo en un fastidio" dijo George riéndose y saliendo del cuarto.

"Hey cuidado" dijo Ginny grito advirtiéndole

"OH, y estas invitada a probar nuestros nuevos inventos cuando quieras hermanita" dijo Fred sonriéndole y siguiendo a George fuera de la cocina.

Después de una rato no quedaba nadie en la cocina sino Harry, no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny, ella se le había abierto a él y le había contado lo que le molestaba. _¿Debería de hacer lo mismo?, ¿Estará ella lista para hablar?_

Como si hubiera salido de sus pensamientos Ginny entró en el cuarto y corrió hacia Harry abrazándolo

"Gracias Harry, me salvaste la vida, gracias por ayudarme, gracias gracias gracias"

"Ginny..." dijo Harry con una cara muy seria, que asustaba a Ginny "necesito hablar contigo y no puede esperar más."

"Ok, claro, ¿quieres ir para afuera?" preguntó ella

"Si" respondió " me agradaría"

------------------------------------------------------

Una vez afuera, se encontraban sentados en la grama y viendo cielo.

"Ginny ¿somos amigos?" Preguntó Harry acostándose en la grama.

"Claro Harry, ¿Porqué no lo seríamos?" Ella dijo fácilmente.

"Bueno es-es que creo que tenemos que aclarar todo lo que pasó en el funeral de Dumbledore, no estaba listo ese día, era muy difícil"

"Tranquilo Harry no tienes que hacer esto, yo comprendo que es difícil y que solo lo haces por mi bien"

"¿En verdad?, ¿Comprendes?" dijo el sorprendido "Es por tu seguridad, prefiero morir que algo te suceda"

"Si Harry lo sé, y lo comprendo"

"Entonces ¿Sólo amigos?"

con un pequeño dolor en el pecho Ginny respondió claramente "Solo amigos"

"Gracias Gin, eres la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener en su vida" dijo Harry felizmente mientras se paraban a ir a almorzar.

_Te comprendo_. Se engañaba ella misma.

---------------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente Ginny decidió seria un buen día para ir a trabajar, se paró temprano y había dejado la casa antes de que cualquier persona pudiera decirle "ten un buen día", bueno eso era lo que Harry quería decirle al menos.

Ahora solo faltaba una semana para la boda de Bill, y pronto Harry, Ron y Hermione se irían a salvar el mundo mágico.

En el trabajo Ginny hacia lo mejor que podía, era más fácil sin los gemelos encima de ella y diciéndole que hacer. Lo mejor de todo era que podía tomar descansos y hacer lo que quisiera, ya que era la tienda de sus hermanos.

"Gin te va bien ¿no?" Dijo Hermione al entrar a la tienda. "Esta tienda definitivamente necesitaba un lado femenino"

"JaJa, si Hermione era un desastre, espero que me paguen mucho por todo el trabajo que estoy haciendo"

"¿En serio piensas que te vamos a pagar algo?" Dijo Fred al aparecer.

"Si Ginny, este es un trabajo familiar, aquí no pagamos" dijo George después de Fred.

"Mentira Ginny, estábamos bromeando" al ver la cara de su hermana, que no estaba muy feliz por las condiciones " No te asustes Gin, claro que te vamos a pagar"

"Pero yo estaba bromeado también" dijo Ginny riéndose " Están haciendo suficiente solo dejándome trabajar con ustedes, ahora, ustedes eran los que estaban asustados" termino sonriendo.

-------------------------------------------------

En la noche cuando era hora de cerrar, Ginny y sus hermanos estaban terminando de guardar unas cosas en la parte de atrás de la tienda cuando se escucho la puerta sonar.

"Yo voy" dijo Ginny, pero cuando abrió la puerta no encontro a nadie afuera, miró hacia abajo y encontró una carta, la cual recogió y volvió con sus hermanos.

"Raro" ella dijo "Nadie estaba en la puerta solo esta carta, y dice: _Directamente y sólo para Harry Potter_"

Continuará!

Nota autora:

Perdonen!!!! Por fin estoy saliendo de los exámenes finales y he tenido tiempo de escribir un poco! Espero que les baste hasta el próximo! Disfruten!!! Y dejen reviews!


	5. la misteriosa carta

"Vamos a abrirlo" dijo Fred emocionado quitándole la carta a Ginny

"No Fred, es de Harry damela ya" grito Ginny volviendo a cojer la carta

"Creo que deberíamos volver a la casa, ya es tarde, y ten mucho cuidado con esa carta Ginny" dio Hermione viendo la carta con cierta preocupación.

Al volver a casa no se escuchaba ningún ruido todo estaba en silencio, lo que significaba que todos estaban dormidos, ¿cómo le iba a entregar Ginny la carta a Harry si estaba dormido?, Tal ves era mejor entregársela el día siguiente.

" Mejor despiértalo" dijo Hermione así como si estuviera pensando lo mismo," esta carta puede ser importante de lo que parece y a Harry no le importaría que lo despertáramos en un caso como este"

"pero - pero Hermione yo- yo no " tartamudeo Ginny

"SH nada de eso Ginny vamos ya a entregársela" dijo Hermione caminando hacia el cuarto donde dormían Ron y Harry.

Cuando estaban en la puerta del cuarto Hermione susurro a Ginny

"entra Ginny, vamos"

"¿QUE?, ¿Tu no piensas entrar?, si tanto quieres darle la carta entra tú y se la das" dijo Ginny muy brava

"No Ginny tienes que entrar tu, además de ser la persona que encontró la carta tú y Harry tienen algo especial, así que deja de pensarlo y entra" la empujo Hermione

Al entrar en el cuarto fue directamente a la cama de Harry se sentó en una esquina y empezó a moverlo para que se despertara.

"Harry, despierta"

"nooo, déjame dormir te ruego" dijo muy dormido

"No Harry creo que esto es importante, por favor despierta"

Finalmente Harry se paró guiando a Ginny a la sala de estar de modo que no despertaran a un gruñón Ron.

"Harry, alguien dejó esta carta cuando estaba en la tienda, no vi quien la dejo, pero creo que puede ser importante" y sonrojándose y mirando al suelo terminó "y siento haberte despertado"

"No es un problema Ginny" dijo Harry mientras agarraba la carta

"bue-bueno te dejo solo para que leas la carta, si me necesitas estoy en mi cuarto" dijo Ginny levantándose

"¡No!" dijo Harry "por favor quédate"

"¿Seguro?"

"si" dijo Harry sin pensarlo tres veces

"_Querido Harry_" empezó a leer en alto Harry

"_Aunque no me creas te tengo que decir que he estado informado sobre muchas cosas que están sucediendo. Cada vez todo se pone más peligroso y sé que me necesitas, claro! Si soy tu padrino favorito._

_Por favor no hagas preguntas, ya que van a haber muchas que no te voy a poder responder, pero cuándo nos volvamos a ver tratare en lo posible de decirte todo lo que pueda _

_Por favor visítame mañana temprano en donde usualmente nos encontrábamos 3 años antes en tiempo de clases, te esperaré. _

_No muestres esta carta a nadie ya que es privada y nos puede meter en problemas, es peligroso que otras personas vean esta carta, guárdala bien o quémala si es más seguro._

Volteando la cabeza hacia Ginny dijo nervioso "Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie de esta carta"

"tranquilo Harry no lo diré, si prefieres puedes hacer un hechizo de memoria si te es más fácil, pero si lo haces por favor hazlo ya" dijo ella rápidamente

"No" dijo Harry sin quitarle la mirada a la carta "Si prometes no decir nada es suficiente para mí" miro a Ginny a los ojos "Confió en ti"

"y además" dijo sonriendo "Así tendré a alguien de que hablar sobre todo esto"

"Pero Harry, ¿no crees que puede ser una trampa?"

"No lo sé, pero es su letra, y Ginny prefiero arriesgarme y volver a ver a mi padrino, necesito verlo" dijo él seriamente

"Te entiendo Harry" dijo Ginny pero todavía se encontraba preocupada por Harry sin nada mas que decir se fue a acostar"

La mañana siguiente Harry se levanto temprano, era un miércoles, y ya se encontraba listo para su encuentro con Sirius, no podía creerlo, si estaba vivo, ¿cómo lo había logrado?, Si tendría muchas cosas que explicar en cuanto lo volviera a ver.

Harry siguió sus instrucciones y fue exactamente a donde se le había dicho, entro en la cueva y allí estaba, parado como si nada le hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera muerto y no hubiera recibido el Avada Kedabra, pero no importaba, él estaba allí y no era una trampa. Harry sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a abrasarlo, como lo había extrañado.

"Hola Harry, que gusto verte" dijo Sirius "Pensé que no vendrías pensando que era una trampa, más bien ¡no debiste haber venido!, no sabes que hubieras hecho si esto hubiera sido una trampa de Vol-"

"Harry escóndete, Hay alguien mas en esta cueva" dijo Sirius alarmado transformándose en Grim

De repente en ves de haberse aparecido un mortífago o otra cosa, aparece una linda pelirroja que estaba mas asustada que nada en el mundo.

"¡GINNY!" Grito Harry enojado " te dije que no vinieras, podía ser peligroso, ¿acaso estas loca?"

"¿Ella sabe?" dijo Sirius alarmado

"Pen-pensé que era una trampa Harry y quería estar aquí en caso de que me necesitabas" dijo ella mientras se le salían las lagrimas

"GINNY ES QUE A-" empezó a gritar Harry de nuevo

"Ya tranquilo Harry" dijo Sirius tratando de calmarlo "No importa, deja de gritarle a la pobre la tienes llorando" respiró profundo "Sólo quiero saber ¿por qué le dijiste?"

"No- no es así, es-es que" empezó él

"No es nada Sirius no le diré a nadie ya se lo prometí a Harry y pienso mantener mi promesa" dijo Ginny ayudando a Harry " es mi culpa no te enojes con Harry"

Tras ver la cara que le ponía Sirius Ginny supo que ya no era bienvenida

"Pu-Pues me iré, no quiero molestarlos" dijo nerviosa y triste

"No fue así Sirius" dijo Harry haciendo que ella se parara "No fue su culpa, ella solo me dio la carta y dijo que me dejaría solo para leerla pero yo le pedí que me acompañara, y le leí la carta yo mismo"

"Pe-pero nadie sabe, no te enojes " dijo Ginny caminando al lado de Harry

"Si no puedo hacer nada al respecto... " dijo Sirius y luego sonrió "Entonces ¿Ustedes son muy buenos amigos?" Los dos adolescentes soltaron un suspiro de alivio pero se sonrojaron.

"Si lo somos" dijo Harry mirando a Ginny

"Ah y¿ se preparan para el colegio?" pregunto curioso

"La verdad es que ni yo, Ron, Hermione y Ginny pensamos volver al colegio" dijo Harry nuevamente nervioso

"¿Porque?"

"Bueno tenemos nuestras razones" dijo Harry mirando a Ginny

"¿Cuáles?"

"Es que-" empezó

"SH, no tienes que decirlo al frente de mí si no quieres, respeto tu privacidad tu me dices cuando quieras" suspiro Ginny " me voy a casa, mamá debe de estar preocupada, te espero allá Harry" y se fue antes de que alguien pudiera pararla.

"¿Que fue eso Harry?" pregunto Sirius

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Bueno, que no le has dicho nada" dijo asombrado

"Dumbledore me dijo que no le dijera a nadie" dijo Harry defendiéndose "Sólo le dije a Ron y Hermione"

"¿Y no le dijiste a tu novia?" Preguntó bravo "¿Ella va contigo sin saber que hace?"

"¿Cómo supiste sobre nosotros?"

"¿No crees que es obvio? Dumbledore sabía que estaba vivo y me dijo lo feliz que estabas"

"Entonces Dumbledore si lo sabía todo" dijo tristemente Harry "Pero no te emociones, no somos nada ahora, y ella no viene con nosotros"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto, pero al ver la cara de Harry dijo rápidamente "creo que no quieres hablar de eso ahora"

"Me leíste la mente" dijo Harry tratando de sonreír pero fallando completamente.

Hablaron todo el día hasta que el sol se estaba empezando a poner que fue cuando Harry tubo que volver a la casa, pero no sin otra invitación da volver a visitar a su padrino.


End file.
